One type of coaxial connector has a first portion that mates with another connector and has a second portion extending at a right angle to the first portion and designed to terminate to a coaxial cable. One prior art coaxial connector of this type, described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,308, includes a shell that forms the outside of both right angle portions, the rear end of the first shell portion being initially open to enable a soldering operation or the like, but being closed by a part of the second shell portion which is bent to close the open end.
Several problems arise in the use of the above type of prior art coaxial connectors. One problem is that it is inconvenient to neatly place the cable braiding between inner and outer tubes which are then crimped to lock the braiding in place, and the crimp connection is not highly reliable. Also, there is not good access to the rear end of the first shell portion for a soldering operation or the like, during the termination. A coaxial connector with largely right angle portions, which assure neat placement of the braiding and secure crimping of the braiding in place, while providing good access to the rear end of the first shell portion for soldering operations or the like would be of value.